A New World
by Popcornalicious
Summary: It's the first day of summer after helping Dani re-stabilize herself, and Tucker and Sam are with their parents. His family's outta town,too. He recieved a letter from Hogwarts and pulls a little ghostly prank before meeting the headmaster, meeting Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**There were two boys and a girl walking home one day. Their bags looked far too heavy. They all looked exhausted, but only the boy with raven hair and ice blue eyes looked as if he could fall asleep for twenty hours a day. **

"**Danny! You look like you just got run over by Sam on All-Meat Monday!" cried the African-American boy in the red beret.**

"**No kidding, Danny." stated the Goth girl in the dark colored clothes and a purple spider backpack.**

"**Well you can all blame that on the million ghosts I had to pack in the thermos like fifty times! Sometimes I just want to get away from the Box Ghost or Skulker. Somewhere out there." hoped Danny.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Little did they know a wonderful opportunity had just been dropped in by an owl. Jack and Maddie had gone to the Ghost Convention and Jazz was at college, so Danny had the weekend to himself. Tucker was going to the Comic Convention and Sam was stuck with her parents for "bonding". Danny reached Fenton Works in a few mere seconds while flying. Danny phased into his room and instantly jumped onto his bed, almost crushing the letter.**

**Danny instantly opened the letter up without even glancing at the very specific address. Inside it read:**

_**Dear Danny,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Normally students are accepted at age eleven, but you have shown tremendous magical abilities over the past two years. You will be entering your fifth year at Hogwarts. Ms. Hermione Granger will tutor you to catch up on your past years. The train to Hogwarts will leave on September 1st**__** at King's Cross Station in England. We will pick you up from your home tomorrow at five o'clock sharp. **_

_**Headmaster Albus Dumbledore**_

**Danny was amazed. So magic existed?**_** Well it wasn't that hard to believe considering he was half-ghost himself. So Danny was going to England. Hmmm, maybe I could play pranks on them. But first he would give them the slip and go to England with the Specter Speeder from the Ghost Zone. Once Danny had found the Infi-Map, he packed and transformed to Phantom. He had already searched online and found a place called the Leaky Cauldron. He would stay there.**_

_**_____________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Before he knew it he was there. He changed back to Fenton and made the Speeder pocket-sized. He held his chin high and prepared himself for a long vacation.**_

_**As Danny stepped in he saw the colorful robes and hats. After he had gotten his keys he decided to tour the place. Outside of the building was a man knocking on the bricks. After he had left, Danny decided to just phase through the wall, and it worked. He was immersed in a world of magic! As Danny was walking he didn't look for a second and crashed into a boy around his age with messy raven hair, green ayes, and round glasses!**_


	2. Chapter 2

He stumbled back. "Hey watch it!" yelled the boy.

"Danny Fenton!" the boy gasped.

"How do you know my name?!" asked Danny. Did he know? But how? He had been so careful, especially after the Freakshow incident.

"I don't know. It just came to me." said the boy.

"Oh, well that's kind of weird." said Danny. He was getting a weird vibe from the boy. He was not normal under any circumstances.

By then a crowd had arouse and had already come up with some stupid gossip. "That Potter's a menace I tell you, a menace!" yelled a man that obviously worked for the ministry. Some hyperactive Harry Potter fan yelled, "Harry Potter has the most beautiful green eyes!" Harry winced at that while Danny doubted the statement.

Danny was feeling really angry, for abruptly his Ghostly Wail accompanied his shout, "Back Off!" It was no where near pretty. Danny felt like slapping himself on the face for that. Before he could make a break for it, he was stopped by Harry.

"How in the world did you do that?" asked the baffled Harry.

"Um… magical secret?" Danny was scared. He couldn't lose all his hard secret keeping to one boy he barely got the name of. He cursed his big mouth and prepared for the worst.

"Wicked!" said Harry. He definitely wasn't buying it, but Danny didn't have to know that.

"Hey, do you think I can fool a guy named Dumbledore from finding me?" asked Danny.

"You know Dumbledore!" exclaimed Harry.

"Not really. He sent me this letter telling me I was accepted into Hogwarts, amd that he would pick me up from my home tomorrow." said Danny.

"Well he has ways, but its not like you're from another continent or something. Them you'd have a problem." stated Harry.

"Ha…ha…about that. I'm from America." said Danny.

"No wonder you had a different accent, but how'd you get here anyway?" asked Harry.

"I'd rather not tell."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile in Amity Park

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Where was that boy/ Dumbledore had searched every speck of Amity Park, even the actual park. He still had no idea where Daniel was. I guess I'll just wait and see. He used a room enlargement charm and made a bed. He suddenly had an idea. weren't the Fentons famous for a ghost portal? Albus decided to explore the lab. There he found the portal, but it wouldn't open no matter what he tried which was odd. His spells were some of the most powerful. Then, he noticed thumb print analyzer. Of course, the Fentons weren't stupid so they made a lock. Maybe a certain ghost could help him since there had been sightings of him with the Fentons. He apparated back to Hogwarts and used a crystal ball to see Danny Phantom. Albus was more than confused. It told him there was no Phantom to see. Well, I might as well find young Daniel.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was becoming very suspicious of this boy. Who would walk in Diagon Alley and use sonic waves?

And why had he blurted out the boy's name out of nowhere? It looked like he was going to Hogwarts , but he was far too old to be a first year. Harry did like his plan about Dumbledore's ditching.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

At Hogwarts

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Dumbledore found Daniel, but he wasn't in Amity Park. Not even in America for that matter. How could a fifteen year old boy possibly end up in another continent in less than a few hours? What surprised him more was that he was with Harry. How did Harry get out of the Order? Albus gazed at the sphere as it showed Daniel using green sonic waves! If it was magic the ministry would've been on his tail. Then what was that if it wasn't magic? He was determined to get answers and a lot of them, too.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Diagon Alley

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Danny definitely had to be way more careful than that last outburst. What if there were some ghost catchers! They'd actually be able to catch him this time. At least there aren't any stupid Guys in White to hunt him down.

"So what do you guys do around here for fun?" asked Danny.

"Um if we were at my friend's house we'd be playing Quidditch, but there's no space around here so we could do spare time stuff like getting to letters-"

"Oh crud! I forgot to tell my family and friends why I'm not home! Mom and dad are going to kill me! Jazz is going to freak out and so will Sam and Tuck!" said Danny.

"Well you can always apparate, send an owl ,or use the floo network." said Harry.

"What in the world are you talking about?" asked Danny.

Harry quickly explained and lead him back to the Leaky Cauldron to write his letters.

After Danny was finally alone he decided to write his letters. First he wrote to his mom and dad:

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I have great news! I'm a wizard! Yesterday after school I got a letter that was from this school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Their headmaster is a guy named Albus Dumbledore. In his letter he said he'd pick me up from our house to England because that's where the school is. But I decided I should give him the slip since I was bored enough to kill Vlad ( I'll explain when I get home). One very, very, very, very, crucial thing that I've never told you is that I'm Danny Phantom. I got electrocuted by the Fenton Ghost Portal a couple of years ago and I became half ghost. As much as you hate Danny Phantom please don't hate me. So I used the Portal to reach England using the Infi-Map. The only other people who know this are Jazz, Sam, and Tucker. Of course, all the ghosts, too. Well I'm running out of paper so bye!_

_Your ghost butt-kicking son, _

_Danny_

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Next he wrote to Jazz:

_Hey Jazz,_

_It's Danny. I just thought I'd let you know that under the circumstances I told mom and dad my secret. If they ask you any questions just get my laptop, but not the Fruit-Loop. I want his to be personal. Ha ha ha ha. If you want to know why I'm gone make them send you the letter._

_Your Brother,_

_Danny_

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Next it was Sam and Tucker:

_Hey guys if you want info ask my family. They know my secret now._

_Too young to die again by Sam,_

_Danny_


	4. Chapter 4

Danny had become very sleepy and decided to turn in for the night. Harry had told him that he had to leave, but would be back in the morning, Danny tried to imagine wizards and witches in Hogwarts. How magic would be a normal thing, and with the wave of a wand anything could happen. He ended up dreaming of all these wonders. No more Box Ghost. No more Skulker. No more Guys in White. Danny was finally at peace, even for a half ghost.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Headquarters of the Order

_____________________________________________________________________________________

As Harry neared the headquarters he knew he was in a heap of trouble.

"Harry James Potter! Where in the world have you been?!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley as she gave Harry a bear hug.

"I was just getting some fresh air in Diagon Alley…for five hours." said Harry.

"Molly, just give the boy a break., will you? Its bad enough he's stuck with the Dursleys so long." said Sirius.

"Sirius!" exclaimed Harry as he gave Sirius a bear hug.

"You won't believe what happened in Diagon Alley today!" said Harry.

"Well don't keep us waiting!' said the anxious Mrs. Weasley.

"Well I was walking down the alley when I accidentally crashed in a boy my age with messy raven hair and ice blue eyes. I instantly blurted out his name. I think it was Danny Fenton. Anyway, a crowd gathered and they started stupid rumors about me. He must've really hated crowding alleys because the next thing they knew, they were pinned up against the wall by green sonic waves coming from his mouth. He said it was a secret and he'd rather not tell. After that he asked me if I thought he could avoid being found by Dumbledore because he still wanted some free summer vacation. He said he was from America, and when I asked how he got here, he said it was a secret. It looked as though he was muggleborn because he had no idea about our communication services. He's staying at the Leaky Cauldron, and I said I'd be back in the morning." said Harry.

"That was certainly a mouthful." said Ron.

"It certainly was." stated Hermione.

"Hey guys." said Harry.

They all discussed the event. Ron said he was an alien bent on destroying the Earth and Rita Skeeter. Everyone laughed at this, but they doubted it. Hermione said that he was a magical being, but not only a wizard. Everyone seemed to agree on that last statement. Harry said that everyone but Sirius should all go to the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow and greet him to the magical world. Sirius protested, but he finally gave in.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Hogwarts

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Dumbledore was not reluctant to pay a visit to the order, but he need to retrieve young Daniel before any danger comes to him. Dumbledore suddenly remembered he had left the room enlargement charm at the Fenton Home, and decided to go back and lift it off.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Leaky Cauldron

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Danny bolted upright. He had a strange feeling, and he thought he had heard a beeping. Its coming from my pants. He picked up his pants and reached into the pocket and found out the beeping noise was the speeder. I shouldn't have left the house alone. Well I better go see what's going on. Danny changed into his shirt and jeans and phased out of his room to the outer alley. He took the speeder out of pocket size to normal size and searched for a portal. At last he found one, and made his way back to the Fenton Portal.


	5. Chapter 5

Danny had made himself and the Speeder invisible and intangible because he didn't have time for any ghosts. He felt a medallion fall over his neck and Danny looked up to see Clockwork. He was in his normal form, holding his time staff, and grinning very slightly, but it was easy to spot the concern on his face.

"Danny. It's nice to see you." said Clockwork calmly.

"Same here. Is there something wrong? About my home?" asked Danny worriedly.

"Yes and no. That is technically why I am here. You see, as you have learned magic exists, but you received your magic through the accident that changed your life. Your headmaster, Dumbledore, is looking for you and Phantom. Your parents aren't home yet Dumbledore is already there, lifting a charm he forgot to lift. Unless you would like to be doing a lot of explaining to him, I say you go back to the Leaky Cauldron. Unless…" explained Clockwork.

"Unless I tell Dumbledore about my secret. Should I? He hasn't done anything yet. In fact, he's trying to protect me. What do you say?" asked Danny.

"If I were you I would, considering who he is and what he's accomplished." suggested Clockwork.

"You're right. I'll tell him. Thanks Clockwork!" said Danny.

"Good Luck, Danny. Time in!" said Clockwork as he disappeared, leaving Danny back on his way to the Fenton Portal.

Now which room was it? I hope I find it and Daniel soon. He was looking in the completely wrong place: the Op Center. Someone should be here by now. It seems like a ghost town. Speaking about ghosts, maybe Phantom's back. Dumbledore took out the ball of shiny crystal and looked up Phantom.

He was shown sitting in a vehicle that was flying through a green and black dimension. He had a determined look on his face. A second later he flew out of the vehicle and pressed a button that made it pocket sized and he slid it into his pocket. He then became invisible and intangible, and surprisingly Dumbledore couldn't see through him and the crystal ball at the same time.

"Almost there." he said as he stepped through the Fenton Portal.

He let the rings of light travel on his body and there stood Danny Fenton. He ran up and down the house searching for Dumbledore. Where would I go if I was him? I'm such an idiot! Hello? The whole reason I'm even awake is because of the alarm. He checked the footage and it showed him leaving to the Op Canter. Oh, didn't see that coming. Danny then ran up there, still in human form.

Not again. No more Phantom. This is certainly not my day. Dumbledore was beginning to tire, and yet no sign of young Daniel. I think I heard something. He still stood there awaiting something. But it couldn't be bad because he would've sensed it. It might be him.


	6. Chapter 6

Danny's footsteps were loud and clear from the living room. "One to the Op Center." he said. A circular tube appeared around him as it started to whoosh him up to the Op Center. It only took a second before it disappeared again leaving Danny alone with an elderly man in colorful robes and a long, long beard. His wide eyes were still twinkling. A smile grew on the man's face.

"Ah, there you are. I've been looking everywhere for you, Daniel." said Dumbledore as he neared Danny.

"And you must be Professor Dumbledore. Please call me Danny." said Danny.

"Very well, Danny. Now before I take you back, I would like some answers." said Dumbledore with one of his rare serious faces.

"Well, it all started the day I got the letter. I was bored, so I decided to prank you. I checked online and decided to stay at the Leaky Cauldron. Now how I got there? Sir Nicholas should have told you about the Ghost Zone. I'm friends with some ghosts, and one of them is Frostbite. He decided to let me keep the Infi-Map. It's a map that lets you go to anywhere in the Ghost Zone, preferably portals. So I got packed and left with the Specter Speeder to England. Oh yeah, and I'm Danny Phantom; the powerful half-ghost. Now, where-" said Danny making sure the last part came really broken up.

"You are who?" asked Dumbledore.

"Uh, Danny Phantom." said Danny.

"And how would that even be possible?" asked Dumbledore.

"I got electrocuted by my parents ghost portal, bonding ghost DNA with mine. I can change at will and I obviously have powers, unlike Sir Nicholas." explained Danny.

"That explains a lot. Where were you, again?" asked Dumbledore eager to get on with the story.

"Let's see… Oh, I remember. I reached the Leaky Cauldron quickly, unpacked, and decided to wander around. I saw a man touch a few bricks with a wand and reveal a street. I figured I could just phase through it, so I did and it worked. I was taking it all in when a boy called Harry Potter bumped into me and we both fell down. He just blurted out my name, while a crown gathered. They were saying stuff about him, and well I'm not exactly a fan of crowds, so I accidentally shouted really loud, making one of my ghost powers erupt, making them get pinned up against the wall. Harry decided to come back in the morning after I wrote letters to my friends and family. The alarm system went off, and I decided to check it out, when Clockwork came and persuaded me to tell you my secret. And here I am!" said Danny with a smile.

"Harry? What was he doing out of the order?" Dumbledore asked himself.

"The what?" asked Danny.

"The Order of the Phoenix. You'll be staying there after we check you out of the Leaky Cauldron. Let's get a move on." said Dumbledore as he started to look for a exit.

"Okay." said Danny. "Two to the lab." This time two tubes appeared. One around Danny who was taking it normally, and one around Dumbledore who looked very surprised. It whooshed them down to the lab. The Fenton Portal was glowing brightly. Danny took out the Speeder and put it on the floor. It grew to it's original size in a flash. Dumbledore still looked quite shocked, but not as shocked as when Danny yelled, "Going ghost!" Two rings of light appeared once again. They left away the raven hair, icy blue eyes, and casual clothes. And replaced them with snow white hair, glowing green eyes, and a black and silver jumpsuit. Danny started to hover because his legs were pretty tired.

"Are you coming or not?" asked Danny as he took the Infi-Map out of his pocket.

"Of course. And I had one more question. Do you want people to know who you are?" asked Dumbledore as he stepped into the vehicle.

"I'll tell you who should know after I meet them. But, your order can know." said Danny with a grin as he, too stepped into the Speeder.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi!!!! I'm finally doing an author's note yay!! Everybody reading this should give a big warm welcome to Kirby77DP77 for beta reading this story starting from this chapter!! Okay, I'm starting middle school on the 12th, but I'll still try and update sooner. Tell me what you think! Check out the bottom for the rest! Peace out!!

* * *

"Where is he?"Harry asked. Their small group of three had arrived at the Leaky Cauldron only a few minutes ago with a glittering hope of meeting the mysterious boy. However, they couldn't find him at all.

"Not another invisibility cloak."Ron hoped. He waved his hand around in search of a invisable person, but only found air as his eyes furrowed. Tonks peeked under the bed once more and came up with her hand on her head.

"I do think it's a cloak," exasperated Tonks with a deep sigh. She had a look of tired defeat frozen on her ever changing face, and her eyes turned a frustrated light red as Harry spoke.

"He was a muggleborn, remember? Maybe he's somewhere in England trying to hopelessly trick Dumbledore." The Boy Who Lived pointed out while opening the door for everyone to leave. Defeated, they all left with their heads down. They couldn't even find a teenager.

ILIKEPOPCORNMORETHANYOUILIKEPOPCORNMORETHANYOUNANANANANA

"Where are we?" asked Dumbledore with pure curiosity. He looked out to his right to see the swirling green dimension known as the Ghost Zone. Even Dumbledore had questions this time. No longer did his experience give him the right information. It was like trying to defeat a creature you've never known existed until now.

"The Ghost Zone. The place that should really be thanking me right course, I do have a few friends." replied Danny through gritted was getting close to the portal that was near the Leaky Cauldron, he was headed for. Sadly, he had to keep everything invisible and intangible or else a ghost might start a battle with him.

"Amazing. Oh, and I'm still waiting to hear your stories." reminded Dumbledore with a grin. The boy was very interesting. Odd thing was that he looked just like one of his students. Maybe they were related.

"Fine. I'm warning you, I won't get into details. Let's see, oh I know…" Danny started.

ILIKEPOPCORNMORETHANYOUILIKEPOPCORNMORETHANYOUNANANANANA

"Harry?" asked a fourteen year old girl. She was waiting in the shadows. Her black hair flowed down her face gracefully and her eyes sparkled worriedly. Fleeing to a whole other world had changed her. Only the Order knew about her, and she was to start Hogwarts this year. Her 'father' was still making weak attempts to find her.

"Oh, you're awake?" said Harry with a smile. He had taken a liking to the new girl in the short time she had been there.

*"Yeah. A few minutes ago I noticed you guys had left. Sirius made me breakfast, too. What was the commotion last night?" she asked with pure curiosity.

"Oh. We were just talking about a mysterious boy I met. His name was Danny." Harry replied casually.

"What was mysterious about him?" Her mind was racing and Harry could practically see gears spinning rapidly in her head.

"He was green sonic waves erupt from his mouth and he wasn't at his room in the Leaky Cauldron."

"Danny." she whispered under her breath. A smile split her face and went to greet everyone.

ILIKEPOPCORNMORETHANYOUILIKEPOPCORNMORETHANYOUNANANANANA

"… and I saved her. End of story." finished Danny. He caught his breath and managed a smile as he saw the portal.

*"What was her name again?" Dumbledore asked for the third time.

"No details, remember? Oh, here it is."Danny replied as he led the Speeder through the portal. They landed in an alley that was quite long with grey walls. Exhausted as he was, Danny jumped out of the Speeder and without thought reverted back to his human form. Dumbledore slowly walked out of it as well. Danny turned on the compacting feature and put the now pocket sized Speeder in his pocket. "Would you lead the way?" asked the dizzy halfa.

"Of course." replied the headmaster.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Twenty minutes later they reached the Leaky Cauldron in one piece despite the odd looks coming from everybody in the pub. The young halfa walked over to his room and collapsed onto it's bed. He wasn't as exhausted, but still closed his eyes, and snapped them open when he remembered his promise to Harry.

"Aww, man!' exclaimed Danny with his hand on his head.

"What's the problem?" Dumbledore asked quizzically.

"I promised I'd meet Harry this morning, but now it's the afternoon! He's going to be even more suspicious of me." replied Danny.

"That's not a problem. He is technically part of the Order." assured Dumbledore. The teenager calmed down a little at his gentle words, and brightened a little.

"Really?"He asked.

"Yes, I could take you to him if you like." offered the man with many titles. "Sure. Five more…" Danny was now snoring loudly. "Hours." smiled Dumbledore. He put a blanket on the boy and left to the Order.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well, I hope you liked it. Try and guess who the mysterious girl is!! *Hint* Not Sam!!


	8. Chapter 8

________________________________________

**Hi people! Here's the second chapter that is what I call "Normal" because they both have author's notes and the length is kinda longer. This chapter was 2,000 words. Now I know I promised 3,000 to someone, but I just couldn't do it... yet. I am working on a normal Danny Phantom fic (Ohh shocking!) which is my most favorite story yet. Yeah, it's not posted yet, but oh well. Middle School teachers are evil! Three pages of totally scribbled notes! Tell me if you want artwork for this story cuz I _can _do some. Just PM me with the scene and I'll work on it. Anyway, since this was pretty boring welcome Kirby again! I hope that lightened the uh, paragraph.**

**Okay... I like pie. Anyway, in class I met someone just as kooky as me! All hail random people! Thank you to all my precious reviewers! *sniffle* You guys make my day! *tears of joy* So obviously, that means REVIEW OR GET BURIED UNDER THE ALL POWERFUL POPCORN!! (Author had a pound of hard candy. No kidding!)**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter and never will.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Where am I?"_Danny wondered. He spun around and found himself in a graveyard. Fog was drifting throughout the gravestones. The sky was a solemn grey that even Sam wouldn't enjoy. An odd vibe passed through him and sent chills down his spine._

"_You'll never escape. You can't, you won't. It's already beginning." came a smooth, sly, and wicked voice from the sky._

"_No. It can't be. I won't!" shouted the poor halfa into the grave. That voice... it couldn't leave his mind no matter how hard he tried._

"Oh, but it's already done." came his future self's voice loud and clear. Danny's hands reached for his ears, but it was no use. He was inside him, yearning to break free.

_But the force was too much. Danny fell to his knees and closed his eyes, hoping the nightmare would end. Danny was losing his firm control. A few minutes of agonizing screaming filled the foggy air. He stood up and gave a sigh of relief before it happened._

_Danny icy blue eyes glowed a blood red, his raven hair turned into blue flames. A serpent's tongue emerged, and vampire teeth grew in place of his shining white. His fair skin turned a pale white, and his clothes turned into his future self's. Inside of his mind a small voice was screaming "No!!!"_

Danny woke up and sat upright in a heartbeat. He was breathing heavily, and his mind was racing. "Only a dream." he told himself under his breath. "Only a dream." He looked out of his window to see the pitch black sky. He looked over to the lights of the concealed world. A real smile split his face as the new lifestyle washed over him. It truly was a new world.

As Danny began to jump out of his bed, he felt the oddest there was no ectoplasmic signature could he detect,so he shrugged it off while he left to get washed up.

ILIKEPOPCORNMORETHANYOUILIKEPOPCORNMORETHANYOUNANANANANA

Danielle Fenton smiled at her new friends. They were so kooky, clever, funny, and brave. She was currently flying around on a broomstick with Ron, Ginny, and Harry. They should've probably just said they were playing Quiddich, but that would be a lie. Actually, they were simply playing catch with some tennis balls in the air.

She probably would've just flown without the broomstick, but since she now knew Danny was coming and had practically blown his secret… she would wait until her cousin arrived. Over the past few weeks, she had mastered all of Danny's powers nightly. "Danielle! Look out!" shouted Ron worriedly as a fast tennis ball whizzed at her.

She had only a second to look before it was a foot away from her. Out of nowhere came a whiz of colors also known as Harry. He grabbed her arm and swung her onto the back of his broom in one fluid motion. Her broomstick awkwardly fell to the floor with a loud thump.

Harry lowered his broomstick enough for Danielle to collect her broomstick and continue flying without having to touch the ground. "Thanks." smiled Danielle. Harry gave a sheepish nod and flew back to Ron and Ginny.

She gave a sigh of relief and flew back up. "Who threw that!" Danielle yelled in an evil voice. Ron cringed in fear while Harry and Ginny snickered.

ILIKEPOPCORNMORETHANYOUILIKEPOPCORNMORETHANYOUNANANANANA

Danny had gathered all of his belonging and decided to search for Dumbledore. As he walked down the stairs of the Leaky Cauldron, a thought occurred to him. Is Sam a witch? He thought upon the question for a while. Sam was probably a witch, too. She sure acted like one to Paulina.

As he reached the front desk, the keeper handed him a few letters addressed to him. He smiled and thanked the keeper before having a man pop in front of him. "Do you do that often? Because you really shouldn't." commented Danny to Dumbledore, who gave a soft chuckle.

"Just like Harry." Dumbledore smiled.

"You sent these, didn't you?" Danny asked, holding up his letters.

The headmaster nodded and asked, "Shall we leave?" Danny nodded as Dumbledore held out his arm. "Hold on to me." The halfa looked confused ,but complied and held on to his arm. Everything swirled and twisted, including Danny's stomach. A few seconds that felt like hours came to an end with Danny holding his stomach and the headmaster standing tall. Surprisingly, it ended quickly for Danny, for he was standing his usual height in a minute.

They seemed to be in the middle of a crop field, but a few hundred yards ahead a tall house was visible. Behind the house, tennis balls were flying everywhere. He could've sworn he'd seen Danielle. "I'm goin' ghost!" Danny shouted into the sky, and jumped up into the sky as he transformed. He flew high into the sky, enjoying the feeling of being able to stretch his legs without gravity affecting him.

He created an ice slide and jumped down and slid onto it and flew back to Dumbledore. "Enjoying freedom, I see." Albus commented.

"Oh, yeah." Danny replied as he picked up Dumbledore by the shoulders and quickly flew them both within ten yards of the house. The white-haired boy let gravity take over and transformed back. They continued the rest of the way to the house on foot.

ILIKEPOPCORNMORETHANYOUILIKEPOPCORNMORETHANYOUNANANANANA

"Nah. Just kidding." the clone assured to Ron, who caught his worried breath. A laugh broke out around the group that took a while to reach Ron. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a bright flash of light some hundred yards after the house. Danny. She then saw him fly upward happily and create an ice slide. Why didn't **she **think of that?

Another flash of light much closer to the house erupted**, **and Danielle didn't want to miss her cousin anymore than she already did. "Hey, guys. Wanna get some lemonade?" asked Danielle with a smile.

"Sure. At least Ron can't throw that." replied Ginny with a smirk as she and Harry flew down to the ground and put their brooms away. Ron stuck his tongue out at her and flew down also.

"Boys." Danielle flew down as well and put her broom away faster. "Come on!" she urged as she grabbed all of their hands and dragged them inside the house in one sweep.

ILIKEPOPCORNMORETHANYOUILIKEPOPCORNMORETHANYOUNANANANANA

Danny knocked on the wooden door after hearing a "Just a minute!" the door was opened by a kind-hearted mom who thought Fred and George shouldn't have left Hogwarts. "My, Albus. Who's this? I'm Mrs. Weasley." she asked as her and Danny shook hands.

"Danny Fenton." replied Danny.

"New to Howgarts. He's the one I told you about." explained Dumbledore.

"Then come in by all means! That bag looks far too heavy!" Mrs. Weasley urged.

"See you in a month. And all expenses on me."and Albus apparated before Mrs. Weasley could protest.

"Better show you to your room. Hope you like green." she warned as she led them to his room upstairs. The irony. "When you're done unpacking, dinner's almost ready." said Mrs. Weasley with motherly love as she hurried down to her kitchen.

There were two beds on either side of the pale green room. One was black and one was white. They looked to both be King sized. And two cherry colored dressers were on either side, including closets. There were nightstands on each side to their opposite color. The white bed's side, which had posters of all of Danny's interests, was obliviously being used, so he set all of his stuff on the right side which had the black bed.

Once he was done unpacking his clothes and shoes into the closet, he hid his ghost hunting gear under the bed. He put his letters, the Infi-Map, The Specter Speeder 2.0, and a picture of him, his friends, his family, and Danielle. Onto the nightstand. Over on the other nightstand, was a picture of Danielle and Danny, which turned into a picture Dani Phantom and Danny Phantom, though he didn't get a chance to see it because something totally unexpected happened to him.

"Hey Danny!" came Danielle's voice from the white bed. The spooked halfa turned to see his cousin smiling at him like nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Danielle! What are you doing here?" exclaimed Danny as he gave her a bear hug.

"Same as you. And, no, they don't know yet, but they will soon." replied the hyperactive girl.

"But-" Danny was cut off before he could protest.

"Come on! Dinner!" Danielle but in. The cousins ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Danny!" Harry exclaimed.

"It's him?" asked Ron.

"What was your first clue?" asked the irritated Hermione.

"Uh, yeah. Since we already have a lot of explaining to do, let the adults take care of this one." both Danny and Danielle said at the same time and dashed to their seats.

"What? Asked the still confused teens.

"After dinner. I'm starving!" Tonks exclaimed as she started putting food on her plate.

The table was utterly quiet until Ginny asked "Can someone pass the butter?" Everyone had stared at her weirdly until she got the butter. Each time someone finished, they put their dish in the sink, but didn't leave the room. Instead they returned to their seat, knowing they shouldn't leave.

After everyone was finished, Mr. Weasley cut the silence by asking, "Shall we start?"

"We shall." responded Mrs. Weasley. "As you all know, Danielle is starting Hogwarts this year. A late bloomer, as you may call it. So, is Danny. In fact, Danielle and Danny are related and are both members of the Order. They-"

"What!" exclaimed Harry with an angered expression. "You let two kids you barely know join, but not me! How could you**?**!"

"As I was explaining, they aren't your average wizard and witch. They have special ghostly powers because they are half ghost hybrids. Meeting dismissed!" Mrs. Weasley finished as all of the adults left the table innocently. "What!" the teens exclaimed. Harry stood up and was about to storm about the cousins.

"Wanna go flying? I've only gone at night." Danielle whispered.

"Yeah, sure. Someone here can't control their temper just yet." responded Danny. They both disappeared and flew to the backyard. "I'm goin' ghost!" the cousins yelled as they both transformed into their alter-egos. They jumped into the air and flew higher into the sky than before.

"I learned all your powers!" exclaimed Danielle.

"Cool! You have to tell me how!"**r**esponded Danny. He flew over to her and whispered something into her ear.

"I love your imagination. And that's a long, long, long story." she snickered. Both of them flew down to the ground and started using their ice powers to create a statue of the fruit loop.

ILIKEPOPCORNMORETHANYOUILIKEPOPCORNMORETHANYOUNANANANANA

"Half-ghost? What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked no one in particular.

"Whatever it means, I know how to find out." said Ginny.

"Yeah? How?" asked the frustrated Harry.

"The backyard. I can hear something."Ginny responded asshe ran outside while being followed by the trio. What they saw was people in ghost forms creating a sculpture of what looked like a vampire with a cape. They had very detailed precision in their work. A few minutes later, they were all done and floated in the air and gave each other a hi-five.

"Ready?" asked Danny as they got in a stance on the ground together. Dani gave a nod an smiled as they charged their ect-blasts combined with ice together. A second later, they combined their blasts together and blasted the ice sculpture of Vlad to a million pieces.

"That felt SO good!" Dani exclaimed meaningfully "Uh huh. Harry, who are you going to fool?" the original phantom smiled as he and Danielle flew over to where the trio was hiding.


End file.
